


Look At Me

by sevvyslover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, BAMF Hermione Granger, Dom Severus Snape, Drama & Romance, Eventual First-name Basis, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Harry and Ginny Are Together But Only Mentioned, Hermione is of age, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor AU, Romance, Ron and Lav Stayed Together And Hermione Views Him Platonically, Severus Snape-centric, Sexual Tension, Snape Stayed Potions Master, Snape x Hermione, Student Hermione Granger, Sub Hermione Granger, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, The Trio Isn't As Tight Because Both Boys Have GFs Now And Hermione Is Single, Top Severus Snape, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Hermione Granger, Work In Progress, snamione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevvyslover/pseuds/sevvyslover
Summary: Hermione Granger is skulking around the castle grounds during the night, finding her way back to the Gryffindor girls' dormitory when she's found by a certain professor.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 41
Kudos: 187





	1. Run In

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction I'm publishing (and first I've written in a very long time). Hope you all enjoy.

Hermione Granger snuck around the corridors of Hogwarts, hiding behind corners when she thought she heard the soft footsteps of Mrs. Norris. No cat, though; her mind was probably playing tricks on her, though it wasn’t uncommon for the castle to make noises of its own. Hermione was out late sleuthing, having looked for clues in the restricted section. She ducked behind another corner, thinking she heard another noise, cursing under her breath she hadn’t snatched the Marauder’s map from Harry. She peered from behind the corner before she was startled by an all too familiar voice.

“Hiding from something, are we, Ms. Granger?” Professor Snape drawled.

Hermione jumped a little, caught off her guard; her head turning to look at Snape.

He raised his eyebrows expectantly, face nearly blank, if not for the slightest of smirks, “You know…” he said, looking down at her, “for a know-it-all who speaks out of turn...you think you would know better.”

To Hermione, his words almost were as piercing as his dark, black eyes. Still, she felt a twang of shame. “Professor, I—” 

Snape cocked his head, almost like an owl would, studying her quizzically. Hermione shrunk back at his critical gaze. She hated how Snape didn’t even have to say anything for him to be intimidating. Just his presence and body language alone spoke volumes.

“...well?” he coaxed.

“Okay. I don’t have a suitable explanation for why I’m about the castle at this hour,” she admitted, avoiding eye contact with him while saying this; her eyes focused on the ground. She didn’t want to divulge the truth of her visiting the restricted section.

Snape seemed to notice her lack of eye contact, “Look at me when you speak to me.”

Hermione slowly looked up at him. Her eyes met his; deep, penetrating, hypnotic. She had to look away, a soft blush springing to her cheeks.

“Ms. Granger,” Snape said, “Look at me.”

Hermione breathed in, heavily embarrassed now, worried if he had seen. How would she explain that? It was nearly impossible to get a read on Snape; she never knew what he was thinking. She mustered up the courage to meet his gaze.

“...there,” he said, calmly. “Now...was that so...difficult?” Hermione loved how Snape took the time to enunciate his words; it made him sound so intelligent and made each word he spoke that much more meaningful. There was a lot about Snape that she fancied, but would never tell a soul. Now though, looking into his eyes, she felt a pull to him.

“Professor…” she breathed, looking up at him, “please, let me make it up to you."

Snape sensed her pull towards him and didn’t move, partly because he didn’t know what to do; this had never happened with a student before. Instead, he smirked, feigning an air of arrogance, “You really _are_ a silly girl, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione blinked, snapped out of her trance. Her eyes fell to the floor, “Right...silly.” Her voice was soft and put-out, unlike what Snape had ever heard before. He mentally cursed in his mind.

“Well, if I’m just a “silly girl”, then I really ought to be heading to my dormitory now. It’s past my bedtime, isn’t it?” Hermione snapped back. Snape looked genuinely taken aback.

Before Hermione could storm off, Snape grabbed her wrist. She spun around, only to be met with cold lips on hers. Her eyes widened, caught by surprise, taking in the sight of who was kissing her. She pulled away, “Oh, _now_ you want to kiss me.”

Snape looked at her flatly, “Ms. Granger, I assure you anyone in my position would have approached with caution, regardless of personal feelings.”

Hermione nodded, “Calling me a silly girl though? Still? It’s been six years since you first called me that, is that all I am in your eyes? A girl? Or am I a know-it-all, too?”

“You are a silly girl...and a know-it-all,” Snape replied, “however...admittedly...I have always found it to be endearing coming from you, Ms. Granger.”

Hermione felt her stomach flutter, almost like a golden snitch was trapped inside. She was thinking of what to say when she heard a soft pitter patter of footsteps, undoubtedly this time from Mrs. Norris. Snape seemed to hear it, too, his head turning slightly.

“Return to your dormitory at once,” Snape said, ushering Hermione to go. She nodded and turned, scurrying away. She looked back at Snape and could barely make out a contented smirk on his face before disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Thoughts and Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns to her dormitory and can't stop thinking about Professor Snape. She puts herself to sleep the only way she knows how when she gets restless like that. The next day, she catches up with her best friends, but ends up running incredibly late for her last class of the day with the very professor she saw the night before. Hermione interrupts the classroom with her entrance and things go poorly for her, leaving her confused and awaiting what comes next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, hope this one is just as enjoyable as the first. Disclaimer: NSFW masturbation to kick off this chapter. It's not much, but I figured I ought to throw something in there. It's going to get juicy though.

Hermione lay in bed, her fingers touching her lips where her Professor’s kiss lingered. She wished she could go back to that moment she felt his cold lips on hers, and instead of pulling away to make a fuss about his timing, reciprocate. To feel his lips warm up from hers, to taste what the Potions Master seemed to have been brewing for a while now. No, she would not have known that he found her endearing had she not broken the kiss. She couldn’t regret her decision, but yet...she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t want more.

She closed her eyes after a bit, trying to allow sleep to overtake her, but her mind was consumed by thoughts of her Professor Snape. Hermione bit her lower lip and snaked a hand down into her panties. She felt her hand warm up, hot with yearning. She thought about how easily she could have warmed up Snape’s lips like this. She rubbed herself, dipping her fingers lower for moisture before returning to the concentrated bundle of nerve endings. She bit her lip harder, holding back a moan. She felt the heat build up within her. It wasn’t him, but she could pretend it was. It would do...for now.

Hermione’s breath caught as she reached orgasm, feeling her inner walls instinctually spasm and contract. She tensed up, shutting her eyes as they rolled back in sudden, undeniable ecstasy, body shuddering. She rolled onto her side, trying to keep herself discreet. She breathed out, eyelids gently closed now. That night, Hermione went to bed with a contented, small smirk on her face, much like the one she last saw from Snape. Just the thought of it made her smile a little bit more. Everything was going to change from here.

  
  


The next morning, Hermione was wide awake and never better. She successfully made it on time to nearly all her classes, all but one. Though, she had the opportunity to finally spend time with her friends Harry and Ron; they all sat around the fire in the Gryffindor common room to catch up. She hardly saw the two of them because they were always preoccupied with Quidditch, their studies, and their girlfriends, Ginny and Lav. Ron especially was the worst, Lav leaning on him as the three of them caught up.

“Merlin’s pants! Look at the time; I’m late to Potions class. I’ve got to go, sorry. It was nice seeing you both again, but I really best be off.” Hermione said, lurching up from her seat and fumbling with her books.

“Bloody hell, Hermione. Snape’s gonna chew you out!” Ron stressed.

“Hopefully not too bad,” Harry said, “Good luck, Hermione.”

“She’ll need it,” Ron muttered. Hermione shot him a glare, picking up the last of her books. “I mean, good luck, Hermione.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you later,” she replied hurriedly, before turning on her feet and bounding away.

Hermione raced to the dungeons where the Potions room was. She was nearly forty-five minutes late, half the class missed. Where had the time gone? The sudden change to her daily routine and schedule must have thrown her off. This was so unlike her to lose track of time like that, though Ron and Harry were known to be somewhat of a bad influence on her.

Finally making it to class, she was out of breath. She felt hot from the run, but the familiar coolness of the dungeons helped regulate her temperature. Professor Snape was in front of the class, giving a monotonous, but deliberate lecture. She walked into the classroom, her legs feeling no less than jelly. Her classmates turned their heads to look who had just entered the class; some people even turned around in their seats. The instruction abruptly stopped, almost like clockwork. No droning baritone voice in the background, but instead all eyes on her. Hermione looked around uncomfortably before her eyes met with Snape’s.

He was looking at her incredulously. His hands were in front of him near his chest, fingers tenting to form a contemplative pyramid, “Come to join us now, have you, Ms. Granger?”

Hermione was frozen in the middle of the back aisle. She looked around at everyone again; some were still looking at her, others whispering to their neighbours, others disinterested. She looked back up at her professor, “Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. I suppose I...lost track of time.”

“Forty...five minutes,” Professor Snape said, “And you come into this class ready to waste another five. Sit down, you silly girl, and keep your asinine excuses to yourself. Let it be known that forty-five points will be taken from Gryffindor to match the time in which you so conveniently lost track of.” Snape took a quill to parchment, scrawling the deduction and additional notes onto the page.

Hermione breathed in sharply, nostrils flaring at the sight. She looked around again, seeing some members of her house scowl at her. She quickly shook her head a little to clear her mind and took the nearest seat open to her in the back of the class. She preferred sitting towards the front, but she didn’t want to get on Snape’s bad side more than she already had.

Forty-five points though? She knew she would have been penalised, but forty-five points was ridiculous. She had to say something before he resumed his lecture.

“Professor—”

“Detention,” he retorted, “after class. In. My. Office. You just bought yourself a week's worth. Now, not another word from you, gibbering girl, lest you would like to lose more points for your house.”

The Gryffindors in the class shot Hermione a look. She leaned back into her chair and exhaled through her nose, trying to allow some of the pent-up stress to leave her body.

Professor Snape resumed his lecture, “Now then...who can tell me what the primary ingredients are for…” his voice drew out as Hermione’s mind was filled with a million questions. What was the matter with Snape? Had he not confessed to finding her endearing not even a day ago? Was he really that hard to read? Did he mean everything he said, or was he just saying that to her? Was he messing with her for a temporary fix to his boredom and monotony? Hermione supposed more of the truth would be revealed to her during her detention after class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading that! Let me know your thoughts on if you'd like either Sev or Hermione (or both) to be virgins for this one or not. I'm still figuring that out, but if I don't get any comments for the direction to take it, I'll just follow wherever it takes me.


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets Snape in his office. They sit down and have a little conversation. Snape makes an implied proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is welcome. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Things are about to get smutty in the next one.

As class came to an end, the last of the students filed out as quickly as they could. Hermione was the only one left in the classroom, the only student at least; she knew Professor Snape all too well. He would be up there at the front of the class, gathering his things, taking his time on his own accord. Her nose was lightly buried in a book all the while, waiting for his sign to follow him to his office.

After a few minutes though, the wait entered into oddly long territory. She looked up from her book, but she saw no Snape. What the bloody hell? Where had he gone? He was there not just five minutes ago when he dismissed the class. She shoved her book in her bag and stood up from her seat, walking out into the middle aisle and quickly looking around the classroom. He was nowhere to be seen.

Hermione scoffed to herself. What an unbelievable man. Had he just snuck out and not notified her of his departure, and in turn, hers? Why was he suddenly shaking up his routine? Whatever it was, it left her with more questions than before. She shook her head to clear away the nagging thoughts and walked out of the class.

Snape’s office was conveniently adjacent to the Potions class so she didn’t have to walk terribly far at all, much to her sore legs’ relief. She approached the door of his office and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She looked around; no one in sight lounged about the dungeon halls. Perhaps because it was getting late, Hermione figured.

“...come in,” a familiar voice said from within the room.

Hermione’s jaw clenched. So he just went right along into his office without telling her, knowing well she was supposed to go directly to his study after class. Was he testing her?

Suddenly, the office door swung open. Hermione jumped a bit, startled by the abrupt opening of the door. She could see Snape now; he was seated behind his study, gaze fixed down on some papers. He held his simple, but sleek black wand in a poised hand, wand pointed at the door.

“I said...come in,” he affirmed, turning his head now to look at her. Her breath caught as she felt his eyes pierce into hers. Hermione meekly shuffled in, looking at her shoes, quite intimidated now. As soon as she was in, a simple flick from Snape’s wand and the door shut behind her as quickly as it had opened.

“Would it be possible to _not_ do that?” she snapped. She didn’t know if Snape was trying to startle and get a rise out of her, but at this point she was fed up with whatever game he may or may not be playing with her.

Snape waved his wand and a chair quickly swept Hermione off her feet, scooping her up onto itself so she was sitting, and pushed her to Snape’s desk so they were sitting across from one another. Hermione’s eyes were wide as he grabbed a hold of her tie, pulling her forward as he leaned in to look her dead in the eye, “Don’t...use that tone of voice with me.”

He let her go, both sitting back into their chairs. Hermione had held her breath and she shakily exhaled now, as quietly as she could. She glanced up at Snape who was leaning back into his chair, looking composed once again despite his sudden severity. He had always been imperious and lacking compared to Professor McGonagall.

“Forgive me, sir,” Hermione spoke up, but softly this time. Snape’s eyes met with her own as she continued, “I suppose I’m just confused, surprisingly enough. See, sir, I’m highly logical—I’m able to figure most complexities out, however…” Hermione trailed off, becoming lost in her Professor’s dark swimming pools that were his eyes.

“However?” Snape spurred, regarding her with interest.

“I, um—I don’t know how to put this...for a lack of a better word, I suppose I’m...stumped when it comes to you,” she said, glancing away out of nervous habit.

“Stumped,” he repeated in his low voice.

Hermione breathed out, her nerves growing by the minute. “Yes. Stumped. Erm, Professor?” she asked, looking up at him once more.

He offered up no response, but looked back at her, the same interest in his eyes. In fact, she couldn’t think if he had broken eye contact with her once this conversation. Come to think of it, she couldn’t recall him ever breaking eye contact with her.

“Do you remember...last night? When you...kissed me? And you told me you’ve always seen my behaviour, and I assume—by extension—myself, endearing,” she asked, cheeks burning, probably a silly shade of pink.

“I am...familiar,” he replied, sitting up in his seat.

“Well, I suppose I’m confused why after that, you still treat me—”

“Ms. Granger,” he cut in, “Are you insinuating that, because of such shared experience and a few tender words, that I am to treat you any differently when you arrive forty-five minutes late to _my_ class?”

“I suppose I am, Professor,” she responded, surprising herself with her gall.

A small smirk snaked its way onto Snape’s face, “Very well.”

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, unsure of what to say. That was not the response she expected from him.

“However...do know I shall continue to treat you like the other students when there are students, staff, or any other intelligent creatures within our vicinity. I refuse to let this _connection_ of ours see the light of day anytime soon. Most probably, ever.” Snape said a-matter-a-factly.

He continued, “I had already risked endangering my position last night as is. But you seem like a trustworthy individual, Ms. Granger. The true embodiment...of such an honourable Gryffindor quality.” Hermione’s breath caught as he said “true embodiment”, his eyes looking her up and down.

“So you feel it too then...the pull?” she asked, breathily.

The side of his mouth tugged up into a knowing smirk, “I do.”

Hermione felt her face grow warmer. Her chest heaved, her breathing heavy. Snape’s eyes fell onto her rising and falling bosom before his eyes quickly flit back up to hers.

“Really…” he started back up, “you should find it to be a happy...accident...you came in so incredibly late to my class. You didn’t really think I would deduct a...substantial number of house points if I didn’t give you an entire week’s worth of detention for you to be given the...opportunity to _earn_ those forty-five points back, did you, Ms. Granger?”


	4. First-Name Basis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Snape continue their conversation and learn more about one another. Snape insists on Hermione calling him Severus. They begin to become more intimate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer and I wanted to post something today so here is the set up for the smut chapters to come. Things are going to get very sexy very fast. I plan on drawing this out, but I won't leave you hanging.

Hermione felt a shiver run up her spine. She knew she had proposed something similar to her Professor over a much less pressing offence not one day ago, but she was probably all bark no bite. As embarrassing as the truth was, she needed to come out with it.

“Professor…” she breathed, not breaking eye contact with him.

There was a flicker of something in her eye which Snape took notice to, “Yes?”

“This is...rather awkward to be saying aloud, but if I’m not misreading you—well, I just wanted to let you know I’m a virgin,” she studied his face for any kind of giveaway, but there was none. Snape’s poker face was simultaneously the best and worst of his traits. Her face was beet red as she continued, “as a matter of fact, my first kiss was just yesterday actually. With you. I’ve never...really been in a situation like that before. I wasn’t sure when my first kiss would be. I never thought it would’ve happened so soon last night, let alone with...a professor…my professor.”

Snape was silent, but his eyes never strayed. It was evident he was giving Hermione his undivided attention, contemplating everything she was saying.

She continued, feeling a need to fill the silence, “Professor Snape, the potions master everyone is so scared and wary of. The tall man with long, black hair who wears the same thing every day for years. The man with the billowing black robes with a twang of sorrow in his eye. The stern, unyielding man who lives up to his name and nearly twenty years my senior...kissed _me_.”

She went on, “And it was my first—I know you didn’t ask, but I want you to know...there is no one else I would have wanted to share this first with. I do want to share more of my firsts with you, but the truth is, I’m afraid. I don’t know if I could give you what you want because I only know what I’ve read about from books...I hope you can understand, I just don’t want to disappoint you, sir.”

Snape leaned back in his chair, “I knew you were a virgin, Ms. Granger; you didn’t have to tell me, although I can appreciate the sentiment—”

Hermione blinked, “How could you know that?”

Snape simply gestured to her person, “Need I say more?” She was a bookish girl who lacked many friends; much like Severus himself, now that he thought about it. Perhaps that was why he took a liking to her.

Hermione pouted and rolled her eyes, “As if you could be any better; everyone’s either afraid of or put off by you.”

“Although that much is true, I’m afraid you’re wrong, Ms. Granger. I have had _thorough_ experience in my day, albeit with a limited amount of partners. Nonetheless...I can assure you...I am _amply_ equipped,” Snape said, his voice melting like butter, “and as far as your little speech goes, I can show you a real kiss if you allow me the space to this time around. Furthermore, you cannot disappoint me, Ms. Granger, if my expectations are preemptively set _low_ , seeing as you are a virgin and rather young at that.”

More shivers ran down Hermione’s spine as he spoke. Despite his callous phrasing, he had a way with words and how he pronounced them; his voice had always been a guilty pleasure to her.

“It is my intention, Ms. Granger, to teach you. Over the course of these next seven days, I will teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses...in a more intimate and...private setting.”

Hermione shifted in her chair, eager for what was to come. “Professor, if I can request something from you?”

“Anything.”

“Please, be gentle with me. I know you gravitate towards a colder demeanor, and have the potential to be rather rough at times, as seen earlier—but if it’d be alright with you, sir...if I could ask to see some more of the Snape I saw last night, I would greatly appreciate it, given the circumstances.”

Snape thought for a moment, his hands neatly clasped together in front of him on his study. He could see where the girl was coming from. Truthfully, he did want to show the inner tenderness he felt for her; however, it would be going against his very nature and reputation to do so. Being sarcastic and standoffish came naturally to him, having honed it for decades. Finally, he spoke, “Very well, Ms. Granger. Consider your request accomodated.”

“Thank you, Professor,” she said, beaming timidly. A blush was across her face and Snape smirked at the sight.

“Please, you may refer to me as Severus,” he said, “...for the time being.”

“Thank you...Severus,” her smile widened as she glanced down, coyly. “Well, if we’re on a first-name basis...for the time being,” she giggled, “then please, call me Hermione.”

“Hermione…” he repeated slowly in his deep, baritone voice. She felt chills run across her entire body this time—never had Professor Snape called her by her first name. It rolled off his tongue in the most enthralling of ways; she couldn’t help but lean forward, her bust resting on the table. Severus momentarily glanced down at this sight before his eyes darted back to her face. She was once again lost in the same trance she had found herself in the night before.

Her mouth parted ever so slightly, “Yes?”

Severus’ eyes were still transfixed on her youthful, glowing face, but his eyes dropped to her lips as they parted, then again her resting bosom, then back up to her lips once more. Without saying anything, he reached out and cupped the sides of her face in his hands. His hands were cold against her hot cheeks, but they found an equilibrium together, something warm and comforting. She felt his tightly-buttoned long sleeves on her cheeks as he held her face and looked into her eyes. His eyes were mesmerising, unlike anyone else’s she’d known before. Hermione leaned across his desk almost trance-like, wanting to connect with him more than ever before.

Severus saw her half-lidded eyes full of yearning, the dim shadow of her eyelashes cast on her flushed cheek. He indulged her, leaning in to steal another kiss from her. Their eyes closed as their lips connected, his cool and hers warm. Hermione felt Severus begin to pull away, but she wrapped her hands around his neck, using him to pull herself up onto the desk to be closer to him and making plenty sure she wouldn’t break the kiss in the process. Severus opened his eyes briefly, somehow surprised at her action, but they closed as quickly as they opened as he felt her kiss him back. His hands had fallen from her face and now found themselves resting on her waist. Hermione shuddered at his touch, but it only made her kiss him harder; she had no idea what she was doing, but Severus wasn’t pulling away in protest so she figured she wasn’t bad.

Truth was, Hermione was an amazing kisser. Their lips moved against each other, becoming more passionate as her grip around his neck tightened a bit. Severus hadn’t expected her to be a natural at kissing too, but he didn’t complain. He couldn’t; the kiss was all-consuming. He nearly reacted as he felt her bite his bottom lip playfully. She smiled into the kiss, exhaling her steamy, erotic breath onto his mouth as she giggled at him. He smirked, “Cocky, are we?”

Before she could react, Severus dove at her neck, kissing her flesh with a hunger now. Hermione squealed and squirmed; giggling at the unfamiliar tickling sensation, she tried to pry him off her, but he wouldn’t budge.

“Professor!” she exclaimed, as she felt his kisses in her ear and nip of her earlobe.

He stopped suddenly, pulling back to look at her, eyes studying her face for any sort of giveaway he had gone too far. Hermione blinked at him, surprised at how quickly he stopped dead in his tracks, “Is something wrong?”

“I would have asked you the same thing. Forgive me if I misread you, I simply wanted to make sure you were still enjoying yourself.”

Hermione should have figured that was the case, but her brain was swimming in euphoria. “Oh, of course. I am—very much. Please—don’t stop,” she almost had to force the words out because she felt out of breath, and quite honestly, desperate for continuation.

Severus’ lips twitched into a smirk, “Very well. And, as a reminder, _Severus_ —for now.”

“Right. Sorry, sir,” Hermione said, adjusting herself on her knees on his study. She pulled her robes up and off the edge of the table.

“Those robes...need to go,” Severus decided, reaching for his wand. Hermione eyed his motions nervously. He pointed it at her and with a wave of his hand, he said, “ _Disrobius_.”

In an instant, Hermione watched as her robes flew off from her. Her shoes were magically pulled off her feet. Her sweater came off, skirt slipped off, Gryffindor tie undid itself, and the very white undershirt she had on unbuttoned itself and fell to the ground. Hermione was left in nothing but her bra, hosiery, and underwear; she instinctively covered her chest with one arm and put an arm between her legs, ineffectively trying to herself. Her face was bright red and she looked at Severus with curiosity, “Oh? And where did you learn that from?”

His signature smirk returned to his lips, “I created it. Convenient, isn’t it?” He looked almost proud of himself. On one hand, Hermione wanted to wipe that pretentious smirk on his face. On the other, she was thoroughly impressed, but also aroused such a powerful wizard cast a such a lewd, handcrafted spell on her. She felt Severus could almost read what she was thinking because his lips twitched, smirk still plastered across his face.

“Now…” he began, a touch of conviction in his voice as he placed his wand to the side, “let’s see...Hermione Granger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was nice. Feedback is welcome.


	5. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Hermione familiarise themselves with one another more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension builds. NSFW.

Hermione blushed. She felt vulnerable, never having been in such a compromising state of dress, or lack thereof. She had never stripped for anyone, let alone been stripped, by her professor at that. Nevertheless, she didn’t have much to be embarrassed about; she was young, in good shape, and promised to be in good hands. Hermione breathed out a laboured breath and slowly uncovered herself, still on the table on her knees, sitting back on her heels now.

Severus drank up the sight. Her body was lithe, skin a healthy colour with a tint of rose. She was wearing a fitted black bra with matching black panties underneath her equally black, yet translucent pantyhose. The black fabric of her brassiere did wonders to highlight her assets. It was slightly lacey too, along with her underpants; the thought of Granger carefully picking through her wardrobe and deciding to wear this of all days was enough for a smug smirk to return to his face.

“Beautiful…” Severus let slip.

Hermione blushed at the comment, having never had someone comment on her body like this before, “Thank you, Profess—Severus.”

“Really…” he went on, eyes soaking in her beauty, “you are...quite something else.”

“Something else?” she asked, touching the ends of her hair. She wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that comment. Obviously, he was impressed by her, but there seemed to be more behind his comment than he let off.

“Yes…” Severus said, “something else.”

Hermione smiled sheepishly, “I know that, sir, you’ve just told me. I mean—well, what did you mean when you said that?”

Snape’s eyes met with hers, “What I mean, Miss...Hermione, is that you are extraordinarily and,” his eyes flicked over her body once more, “exceptionally exquisite. I have been with a select number of women, all of which have been years older than I. Granted, not to the degree the two of us find ourselves in tonight. You are different from them. Not only in age and frame, but more importantly, this...pull to one another we mutually share. Perhaps you won’t be the only one who is experiencing another _first_ tonight.”

His words comforted her, and she felt some of the weight of intimidation lift from her shoulders. If what he said was true then she didn’t have to worry much. Still, knowing Severus sensed the mutual pull too gave her butterflies. It also tickled her curiosity; who had Snape been with in the past? Was he currently seeing someone, or perhaps more than one? She had to know.

“Severus…you mention these other women, and well, I was wondering—”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I am not still involved with them. They were good for shagging, but nothing more. In fact, most of them I did out of spite,” he said flatly, studying her face, “It seems there is more to your question, Hermione, am I correct in my assumption?”

“Yes, sir,” she smiled bashfully, liking what she had heard in his response; part of her wanted to be his one and only, a part that she was not entirely aware of yet. She found his intelligence and ability to deduce based on facial expressions alone to be madly attractive.

“Go on,” he drawled.

“I was wondering, erm, who?”

“Your question will remain as such. Perhaps I shall tell you over the course of our nightly meetings...if you behave yourself. You see, my need to luxuriate with you has grown _increasingly_ strong,” Severus said with the subtlest of sneers, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to hold back if you continue to delay our union any longer, Hermione.”

The firmness of his voice sent shivers down her spine, but in a more raw, imminent way this time. His threat, no, warning made her feel all hot. If someone knew how to harness control, it was Snape. After a moment, she nodded in agreement.

“Good,” rolled off his tongue, and Hermione’s breath began picking up the pace. Severus bit the inside of his lip discreetly at the sight of her heavied, yet stifled breathing, the rise and fall of her chest.

“Now...sit on the edge of my study...here,” he instructed. Hermione did so, scooting forward, closer to him before he said, “Sit down on that cute little arse of yours and take off your bra.” Hermione adjusted herself so she was sitting on the edge of his desk, her face fire as she reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Snape watched her almost casually, yet intently. She let the straps fall off her shoulders before pulling her bra off, letting it fall to the floor. She looked to Severus whose eyes were on her newly exposed breasts. They weren’t the largest he had seen, though size didn’t matter to him, nor did he expect them to be. However, they were good enough for him. Perky, proportional, and most importantly, enough to grab onto.

“I know it’s not much,” she spoke up, a finger curling around her frizzy hair, “but it’s me.”

“That is enough,” Severus replied, meeting her eyes, “I couldn’t have asked for more.” As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, he mentally cursed himself. He was so enamoured by her body thus far he didn’t monitor his words. Perhaps they were his true feelings, but he could never let her know that. Not now, not yet.

Hermione’s breath caught, cheeks flaring up somehow more than before, and she fiddled with her hair, “I—”

Severus quickly leaned forward, kissing her once more. He couldn’t allow her to finish her sentence. Not when he had just become gooey in the middle like that. Hermione’s body tensed up in surprise, but relaxed into the kiss, her hand finding his cheek. This time their kiss was fuelled by a newfound ardour, their lips moving with and along one another. Hermione couldn’t help but moan into the kiss as she felt his tongue pry and slither into her mouth. Her tongue met with his and they lapped at each other hungrily, breathily. Severus worked his magic into their kiss, experience evident.

His hands found his way to her dainty hips and he reached over, his large, cool hand grabbing the supple flesh that was there. Hermione let out a soft moan in response, her hands wrapping around her professor’s neck once more, pulling him in. Severus began to kiss to the corner of her mouth then, down her jawline, trailing down her neck, kissing her collarbone. She squirmed, her legs kicking up to wrap around him in his chair, almost instinctively. He used one hand to push her legs off his lower body, lowly whispering “Not yet” into her skin, lips arriving at her breast. His hand cupped over the other as he took her breast into his mouth, sucking and flicking his tongue over her deep pink nipple. Hermione inhaled sharply, caught off guard by the foreign sensation, clutching the edge of the desk. With his other hand, Snape ran his hand along her areola, her nipple in a circle, doing the same with his tongue. The wet warmth swirling along her breast was driving her mad, getting her hotter by the second; she felt her panties start to get all stuffy. She bit her lower lip, her fingers tightening around the table’s edge before Snape gently flicked her exposed nipple, earning a breathy gasp from her.

Severus had already felt himself grow lust drunk for the girl since they connected with another kiss, feeling a familiar pressing against the waistband of his pants, except this time its resistance was unbearable. He tore his mouth away from her breast and she shivered at the cold air on her wet skin, nipples erect. Snape looked up at her face, exhaling through his mouth. Her eyes were glued onto his and they looked at each other desperately, lustfully, knowingly.

She quickly scrambled to pull of her pantyhouse and slip off her knickers, tossing them wherever, it didn’t matter, all that mattered was getting on top of Snape’s cock. While she was doing this, he unbuttoned and unzipped his trousers, but didn’t pull them or his underpants down. Not yet. He freed some of the tension within his pants, but his eye caught something more worthy of his attention.

Hermione had gotten rid of her panties. A shame, being quite enticing, but what she revealed to be underneath was tenfold. Her mound was surprisingly bare, save some freshly-shaved bumps. Severus nearly hissed from pent-up frustration, unable to see the rest for the girl, despite her salacious ways, had her legs together prudishly. She was blushing, a hand going down to cover herself, but Snape grabbed her wrist midair.

“Don’t,” he said, grip on her loosening before letting her go with a firm flick of his fingers, “I assure you, regarding any insecurities you may possess, I will beg to differ.”

She wordlessly searched for the truth in his eyes and found them. He was usually so hard to read, but his voice told her everything she needed to hear. His eyes telling everything she needed to know. She breathed deeply, nodding, and slowly parted her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. Continuations coming soon. As always, feedback is welcome. Also, it's nice to receive kudos, but especially comments just letting me know you liked it or if you're looking forward to the next chapter. Helps me stay motivated and get the next chapter out faster.


	6. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the chapter previous. Things get hot between the two of them and Hermione loses her virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut's here. Hopefully you feel your patience will have paid off.

Hermione shuddered, feeling some of the warmth of her sex evaporate into the cold air of the dungeons, its chilly drafts nipping at her exposure. She took the liberty to lean back onto her elbows, allowing Severus a better view of her body, her spine arching lewdly. Her body was an erotic exhibition for him; she had read about it and stolen the idea from the witch in her _novella erotica_ she kept under her bed. It seemed to work because she heard a low “Mmm” come from him.

Severus laid his eyes on her fully nude body before him; her vulva was a similar shade to her aroused nipples, only rosier, glistening with wetness. To his surprise, she was shapely, having a rather full backside, paler and plush. He needed to know if her round rump was as soft as it looked—but he could smell her intoxicating arousal from where he sat, her pheromones an aphrodisiac. He couldn’t help his mouth water in excitement as he leaned down to the level of her sex, breathing out a hot breath on it to tease her.

Hermione lifted her hips, body taking over, in response. Severus deftly placed a hand on her hip, pushing them flat back down against the table, “Patience.” She almost whimpered, feeling her sex slightly, excitedly twitch in agonising anticipation. He exhaled onto her pretty pink folds before slowly pressing his parted lips onto them, his tongue sliding up her folds before retreating. One solid lick; that would do it, enough to drive her mad for him.

“Oh,” Hermione’s breathing seized before she breathed in disjointedly, her breath labouring, “that’s a feeling, bloody hell.” Severus smirked to himself, knowingly. He flicked his tongue up her slit again, brushing up against her clit. She drew in a sharp breath, her hips bucking up in desperate response. He wrapped his arms around her haunches, swiftly pulling her in to gain better access to her body. Hermione felt herself being tugged forcibly, knocking her off her elbows so she was lying on the flat of her back, before she felt Snape bury his tongue into her, aquiline nose pressed into her mound as his tongue explored the place only she had known until now. She let out a moan, not being able to withhold her sounds of pleasure any longer, grasping at whatever she could hold onto. Severus snaked his hands down and behind her, running his hands across her arse before grabbing her plump cheeks firmly, one for each hand. As he suspected, her skin was soft and supple. He groaned into her, and the soft vibrations cast a shiver up her spine. Her hands went to cup her chest, trying to soothe her madly aroused nipples. Severus withdrew his tongue from within her and lapped at her coated slit. Her scent was all he could smell and it was driving him up the wall, his cock heated and beating against his underpants, practically begging to be released.

“Professor, please!” she squealed like the school-girl she was. Her mind was on a high, enraptured and euphoric.

“Please what?” he asked, rolling his tongue over her folds to meet her clit. He flicked his tongue over the little pink bundle of nerves, “Please _who_?”

“Please fuck me, Severus,” she beseechingly cried out through breaths. Her sex was hot, begging to be filled with something, with someone. Hermione went on begging, “Please take my virginity—I want it to be you. I want you, no, I need you _now_.”

As soon as the last of her words escaped from her lips, a switch was flicked for him, his instincts taking over. He stood up from his seat suddenly to free his aching cock. Hermione propped herself up as best she could to witness what he was about to do next and she felt her face instantly heat up when she saw his cock; she knew what the average size was from the books and she didn’t need a measuring tape to know he was _well_ above the given length, and seemingly girth, too. She held her breath, knowing she would soon find out first-hand. She felt herself salivate as she eyed the well-endowed wizard, biting her lip and gazing at him knowingly and luridly, sultry lips parted. Severus looked at her with a cocky smirk, then he muttered something under his breath and his billowing black robes flew from him to rest on the back of his chair. He kept his clothes on, though the front of his trousers were open and pulled down enough for him to be able to fuck unencumbered.

Hermione watched as her professor positioned himself at her pink, slickened entrance. His large hand helped guide him as he gently brushed against her wet slit before he paused to check in with her, “Are you prepared?”  
She looked up at him, cheeks flushed, and gave him a little nod.

“Answer me,” he said firmly, “I want to hear you.”

She breathed, “Yes, sir, I’m ready.”

“For?”

“Your…” Hermione started, but shied away, blushing too hard, “I’m ready to lose my virginity. Please take me, Severus.”

The corner of his mouth twitched up into a contented smirk. His hands found their way to the small of her back to give her support before he slowly began to push his length into her wetness. Hermione inhaled sharply and let out a low noise, biting her lower lip, looking at Severus like she needed to say something.

He paused, “Is something the matter?”

“You’re just...really big,” she said, face stinging hot, “Bigger than expected.”

“Oh, yes,” Snape said smugly, “So I’ve been told.”

Hermione looked at him with longing in her eyes, “Kiss me.” He looked almost surprised at her request for a moment, but leaned over and obliged, their lips meeting once more. Hermione felt addicted to how Snape kissed her, lips dancing together passionately, tongues colliding. She melted into the kiss, savouring his taste. Once Severus felt her muscles relax, he continued moving his hips forward, sliding his cock into her as deep as her petite body would allow. Warmth and tension enveloped him and he groaned deeply. Despite her being amply aroused, her walls wrapped tightly, pleasurably around his cock.

Hermione gasped at the sensation of her virginal walls being stretched this far for the first time, Snape reaching parts of her she didn’t know were possible. She felt filled to the brim, a foreign feeling of fullness coming to. Severus looked down at her to find her watching his cock stuff her; as madly attractive as it was to witness, he was looking for something else.

“Look at me,” Snape said as he pulled himself up a bit to get a good look at Hermione’s face. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and parted lips, and they gazed into each other’s eyes before their lips connected like magnets, eyes closing as they relinquished control, giving into their carnal desire. Severus pulled out of her wetness, movement earning a moan from Hermione, before he thrust back into her, quickly finding his rhythm. She moaned and mewled into the kiss, her hands wrapping around his neck, pulling him in closer into the consuming kiss. Hermione took his length incredibly well, opening herself up to him more as she adjusted to his size and speed. The feeling of him rubbing up her inner walls, her sensitive entrance, feeling him taking up space in her body, making her forget her own name. Her fingers tangled themselves in his dark, greasy hair, back arching as she broke the kiss to moan out loud at her professor’s adept thrusting. If he kept plunging his length into her warmth, she might just...

“Professor,” Hermione cried, breathily, “I think I’m—”

“Close,” he stole the word out of her mouth, his thrusting becoming more erratic, he said under his breath, “Yes...as am I.”

“S...everus, I want you to hold me,” she whimpered, biting her lower lip. As soon as she uttered her words, Snape scooped her up into his arms, hands grasping her plush skin and holding her up to and against him by her full haunches. Hermione’s arms still wrapped around his neck in a vice, legs wrapping around his lower body, he picked her up from his study, sitting himself back down onto his chair with her sitting on top of him. She straddled him, blushing at this new position, their bodies right up against each other, so closely. She wished Severus hadn’t kept his clothes on so she could feel the intimacy of skin to skin for the first time, but there were more important matters at hand right now.

Hermione breathed out as she moved herself up and down Snape’s cock, finding her own pace, being careful not to impale herself too hard on his impressive length. She copied the movements described to her in her erotic novella, rolling her hips against his, riding him to the tempo of their collective moans. She hadn’t expected the noises sex made, the squelching of her wetness in response to his devouring thrusts, the gutteral groans coming from her professor. Severus was burning up underneath his clothes, but he was too ravished in seventh heaven; for such a young virgin, Hermione sure knew how to ride. With a little pointers and practice, he could shape her into an exemplary partner.

Judging by Snape’s low moans, she knew she had translated the erotica from the pages perfectly into practical use. She rolled her hips, grinding them into his, milking his cock like a slutty milkmaid. Severus felt a well of heat grow from deep in his stomach, his hands digging into her plump cheeks. Hermione gasped and moaned at this, feeling tension in her nether region start to build. A knot formed in their stomachs as they moved against and into one another’s most private places, Hermione rubbed her clit against one of his coat buttons as she rode him, grinding, moving herself in slow, deliberate motions that got an overwhelming response out of Snape as much as it did her.

“Mm, Professor, I’m gonna—” before she could finish her sentence, she felt Snape’s grip on her hips turn vice as he bucked his hips into her, the tip of his cock pressing lewdly against her cervix. Severus let out a groan, “ _Fuck_ ” a gutteral noise coming from deep within his throat as he quickly approached climax. Her fingers entangled themselves into the roots of his hair, clutching onto his black locks tightly as she felt her walls clamp down on his cock almost painfully, clenching his length hard within her. She moaned as she felt her body take over, the familiar involuntarily contractions intensely amplified now that she was full with something more than her fingers. Hermione cried out in euphoria as she heard him let out another deep moan. She felt a foreign feeling of fullness enter her stretched depths, hot and sticky. She moaned with him, her body dewy and on fire, feeling electrifying shock run throughout her entire body. She breathed out heavily, nostrils flared and pressed her forehead against his, slick with sweat. 

They sat there for a while, wordlessly, catching their breath and recovering from the intense experience they had just shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback always welcome.


End file.
